


What Are You Doing For The Fourth of July?

by NessieFromSpace



Category: Borderlands, Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: A series of one offs from my second bingo car, And everyone spends this day differently, Angel's chapter is SFW, Borderlands Summer Bingo 2017, F/F, F/M, It's The Fourth Of July, It's mainly written for fun cause I finished early, M/M, NSFW except for Angel's chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-17 01:30:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11265168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieFromSpace/pseuds/NessieFromSpace
Summary: It's the Fourth of July! What is everyone from Angel's Birthday part up to? It's a series of one offs.





	1. Yvette and Fiona

**Author's Note:**

> Check out all the other artwork for the summer bingo!
> 
> https://bl-summer-bingo.tumblr.com/post/160773746324/borderlands-fandom-summer-bingo-2017

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fiona and Yvette have a fun day that ends in explosions.

The hot, early morning sun beat through the window, illuminated the large gym in Yvette mansion. Music drummed through the room, it’s rhythm vibrating through Yvette and energizing her as she climbed her state of the art rock wall. It sat in the remodeled part of the house. It had been made to fit the new addition, stretching upward twenty-five feet. It had been too short for her liking originally, but the designer had assured her that it was the best quality. She had definitely been skeptical, but she hadn’t been disappointed yet. She worked her way up, sweat dripping over her body.

“You’re form is perfection,” a warm voice said to her.

She smirked. “I have to keep up with you, don’t I?” she asked Fiona.

“You already do,” she said, cocking a brow, she was wearing her own workout uniform.

Yvette leaned out to look at her, smirking triumphantly. “Join me.”

Laughing, Fiona strapped herself in and began to climb. She worked extra hard to catch up to Yvette, taking chances and jumping upward.

Yvette’s smirk widened. “You are chipper this morning.”

Fiona took a leap and landed it perfectly, she was catching up. Yvette’s eyes narrowed as Fiona spoke. “I’m excited for the day. It’s the Fourth Of July and we’ve planned an amazing day.”

Yvette began to climb up the wall again, no longer waiting for Fiona to catch up. Fiona frowned and jumped again, landing just as perfectly. Yvette spoke. “Yes, we did. First the river and then the dinner party, it’s going to be a lot in one day. You sure you’re up for it?” She was poking a little bit, goading. Seeing where Fiona was and if she could take advantage of it on this rock wall. Though, with all those acrobatics, Yvette knew the answer.

“I’m fine! It makes me more energized! I’ve been improving with the **waterskiing** lessons. I’m enjoying our time together.”

The sweet words cut a little through Yvette’s competitiveness, but as Fiona said this, she leapt upward. It was a shorter distance and she went back to climbing normally, but she had gained too much ground. Yvette climbed. “Me too.”

Fiona laughed. “Yeah, that’s bullshit. You’re too busy winning to care right now.”

Yvette frowned. Fiona continued to climb. Yvette continued. The music bounced between their silence as they worked their way to the top. Yvette reached it first with a triumphant smirk, but as she looked down at Fiona, she frowned. Fiona was scaling back down the wall. She reached the bottom and unbuckled herself, leaving without a word.

“Damn,” Yvette sighed.

Fiona slipped into the shower, cleaning the sweat off her. She heard the bathroom door open and a minute later, Yvette stepped in behind her. Arms slinked around Fiona’s torso, pressing their bodies close. Yvette kissed her neck.

“I always enjoy our time together. Everyday with you is the best **vacation**.” Yvette kissed up to her ear.

Fiona grunted. “Did you get that from Rhys?”

Yvette smirked. “It’s true regardless.” Yvette grabbed Fiona’s natural, vanilla and sandalwood body wash and poured it onto a mesh sponge. She lathered it and began to press it over Fiona’s skin. She rubbed gently, taking her time. Fiona was stiff, but let Yvette pamper her. “I’ve never been happier than I am now, with you.” Yvette kissed her neck, getting some of the soap from Fiona’s back onto her.

Fiona’s shoulders eased a little and she sighed. “Me too.”

Yvette bent down to scrub her legs, taking her time here. She loved Fiona’s legs and followed with her free hand, feeling the smooth curves. She stood and let the sponge move over her butt, her hand again followed, caressing and slowly lulling Fiona. The woman leaned against Yvette, her head resting on Yvette’s shoulder.

Yvette smirked. She moved to clean the front of Fiona, taking her time to soap the front of her, giving a hard pinch to each nipple as she passed to her stomach. Yvette nibbled on Fiona’s neck. “You like this? Like being pampered?”

Fiona nodded.

Yvette cleaned Fiona, making an achingly slow pass between her legs, even following with her hand. Fiona’s breath hitched, but Yvette moved on, rinsing the soap in the stream of the water. She unhooked the shower hose and rinsed Fiona down, stopping just a little longer at each sensitive place. Fiona purred and Yvette smiled. She pressed more kisses against Fiona’s skin. But it was time to wash the hair. Yvette used the Lavender Sandalwood product that had become one of her favorite smells. She washed Fiona’s hair, massaging the scalp just the way Fiona liked and then rinsed her off.

Once she was all clean, Yvette sent her off to dry while she took her shower. She was quick and efficient, using her own set of tropical fruit smelling products. When she was finished, she stepped out and dried off. Fiona was wrapped in her robe with watercolor pink daisies on it. Yvette pulled on her own cream colored silk robe and joined her to dress before making their way to breakfast prepared by the the cook.

* * *

 

Yvette sipped her smoothie in her travel mug. Fiona had already finished hers and stretched in the seat of the car as they drove. They were finally entering their destination, driving up the road to get them to the park.

Yvette glanced over, watching Fiona. “You look so delicious today. I should have taken advantage in the shower.”

Fiona smirked.

They arrived at the parking lot around a park. They got out and stretched. Several other cars were there, along with a large group. The two grabbed their gear, locked the car and went over.

“...Now, **River rafting** can be fun, but it can be extremely dangerous…”

Yvette rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. “We’re going with noobs. Great.”

Fiona, noticing a couple people heard, twisted her arm around Yvette’s and rubbed her forearm. “I bet they’ll tailor it.”

“They had better. I paid good money to enjoy this with you.”

And when they were separated into groups, the more advanced were put in their own, like Fiona had guessed. They piled in the boat and pushed off, heading down the river. Fiona and Yvette worked amazing as a team. They spoke each other’s languages and kept at the same pace. The scenery was gorgeous and Yvette’s confidence as a leader for their group made Fiona’s heart swell. She loved watching Yvette in her element.

As they came to the end of their route, they pulled their raft out of the river. Yvette beamed at the team. “You all did a great job!”

Despite their weariness of her in the beginning, they smiled back and even offered eating lunch together, but the two had to decline. They had other things to do that day. After changing into dry clothes, they drove back home.

When they reached home, lunch was ready. They grabbed their plates, a bottle of strawberry champagne and retired to their room. They stripped and ate their meal naked in the window seat upon Yvette’s request.

Fiona giggled as she took a drink from the champagne bottle. “I can’t believe we’re eating like this.”

Yvette laughed, soaking in the sun. “It’s good to be a little risque.”

“Can anyone see us?” Fiona bit her lip as she looked out the window.

“The gardener, if she’s here.”

Fiona looked around, but saw no one. She took another sip of the champagne before passing it over to Yvette, who took large swigs. They ate their food and rinsed off together on the shower. And this time, Yvette took full advantage of their surroundings. She sat Fiona down on the built-in seat and kissed her as Yvette knelt on her knees. She kissed her way down, biting the soft skin. She rolled a nipple roughly in her hands, knowing just how Fiona liked it. Yvette suckled, pulling with her teeth. Fiona was not sensitive and demanded a firm touch. Yvette pulled it some more, hearing Fiona suck in her breath. Yvette smirked.

* * *

Two very happy women stepped out of the shower as it turned cold. They toweled off and went into their bedroom. Yvette went to the large walk-in closet, but Fiona went to another door in the room. It opened up to another bedroom. Instead of a bed though, there were two vanity tables, two portable clothes racks, a bench in the middle and Fiona’s own, walk-in closet. Yvette had had the door installed the moment Fiona had agreed to move in. The room had been transformed into a vanity room, though it was mainly Fiona’s, with her own bathroom. She hardly ever used it, but it was nice to know she could have her own privacy.

She stopped as she entered her closet, though. What did one wear to a **wine tasting** dinner party hosted by Yvette’s boss. She looked around at her empty closet. She’d only moved in a month ago. Her and Yvette had only gone shopping once since then to get some nice clothes and jewelry. So far, Fiona had liked one dress, a couple pairs of earrings and no necklaces. But she’d found hats. She marveled at the professional hat tree, admiring all the hats that she’d gotten. There was at least twenty hats, all ranging from her old hat she’d had since high school, to large, outrageous hats she couldn’t resist. Maybe she’d start there. She looked over them and was drawn instantly to a fancy black one. It was more simple, a delicate see through mesh with a small mass of feathers. She put it on and looked at it in the full length mirror.

“Hey, uh, Yvette?” she called, suddenly bashful that she needed help.

“What?” she called back.

Fiona was quiet for a long time. “I…”

But Yvette was already walking into the room now. She was topless with a nude thong. Fiona stared. “Wow… You look amazing.” She went to Yvette and kissed her shoulder. “I can’t wait to see what you’re going to wear.”

“What are _you_ going to wear?”

Fiona nibbled across her shoulder.

“You don’t know what to wear, do you?” Yvette asked.

Shaking her head, Fiona smoothed her thumb gently over a nipple, causing Yvette smile warmly.

“Would you like some help?”

“Yes. It needs to match this hat.”

Pulling away, Yvette looked at the hat and then nodded. She knew which one. But she didn’t go into Fiona’s almost empty closet, she went to hers. Fiona waited, unsure now. The dress Yvette brought back, made Fiona smiled. “It’s perfect!” she took it and kissed Yvette before turning to change.

Fiona put on the black, knee length dress. Running down the back was a cowl scoop made of glittering gold. Once it was on, she looked at herself in the mirror, fixing the hat into place. “I love this dress, Yvette!”

“Good, it’s yours!”

Fiona’s eyes widened. “What?”

Coming over, Yvette wore a burnt orange dress now. It was the same length as Fiona’s, but more form fitting. It plunged low in the front and lower in the back. Fiona was once more struck by her confidence and beauty.

Yvette whistled. “Look at you! Turn around, let me see all of you.” Smiling wide, Fiona complied. She turned slowly, letting Yvette look her over. Yvette grinned wide. “You are going to be the hottest thing there. They will be jealous!”

Fiona smiled. “You’ll be there too, you know? We’ll both be the hottest ones there.”

Yvette smirked. “Very true.”

The party was at a wine orchard in the country. Fiona, now decked in gold, glittering heels and a pair of gold earrings, stepped out as Yvette turned the car off in the parking lot. Fiona was careful, she was not used to heels, especially ones these high. She waited for Fiona, who walked briskly in her heels, which were also the same height. She took Fiona’s hand and lead her into the party.

They entered a room full of people talking and laughing. They waved to Yvette, who waved back. An older man came to them. “Ah, Yvette, you look stunning as always. Who is this?” he looked to Fiona.

“This is my partner, Fiona. Fiona, this is my boss.”

They shook hands, her boss squeezing it warmly. “You are just as stunning as Yvette here. Quite the beautiful couple. Well, we still have time before we start, so mingle and have fun and Happy Fourth of July.”

And they did mingle. Yvette introduced Fiona to all the people important to her and then it was time to begin. They went outside and the first wine bottle was opened. The man spoke about it, they swirled and sniffed and sipped and swished and spat and Yvette got bored real fast.

“This is pointless,” she whispered. “I don’t drink wine and I don’t like wine.”

They tested several more and she began to eye Fiona and the hem of her dress. Fiona’s eyes widened after another round of tasting, when she realized that Yvette was staring and _why_ she was staring. “You can’t be serious? All we’ve done is fool around today.”

“We have a healthy love life. You are just so delicious,” she whispered, leaning to caress Fiona’s arm. “I just keep picturing that dress pulled up and I can’t get it out of my head.

A blush came over Fiona and she looked around, sure someone was hearing them. No one was paying attention.

Then it was time for dinner, which was delightful. The talk of business was kept light and the food was amazing, showcasing their top selling wine. Yvette sipped at it, but had a hard time drinking it. Fiona didn’t mind the wine, but giggled as Yvette was stuck pretending to like the drink.

After dinner came the fireworks. Everyone gathered in the back at tables to wait for them to begin. Fiona, held Yvette back as the others walked ahead. She lead Yvette to the side, in the shadows, walking her into a row of grapes. They were secluded in the darkness. She pressed close to Yvette, kissing her passionately, her arms wrapped around her waist. She pulled the dress up, her nails digging slightly into her back. Yvette was the opposite of her, almost too sensitive, so Fiona had to be gentle. She let go of the dress and moved the top to easily expose a nipple. A specialized adhesive covered it and Fiona carefully removed it. There was residue leftover.

Yvette scrunched her nose. “That’s going to-”

Fiona rubbed it with her thumb, brushing over the nipple. Yvette’s words were caught in her throat. Fiona looked closely in the extremely dim light at the area. As lightly as she could, she pressed and rubbed the residue, rolling it, brushing the nipple with each stroke. Yvette’s breath changed, getting shallower. Fiona winced, she had to use some nail. She did so, using it to pick up the film. She checked for more, but found none.

She sucked it into her mouth, then, and flicked it with her tongue. Yvette’s breath hitched and her hands gripped onto Fiona. Fiona slid the dress off the other breast and rubbed over the adhesive material, gaining a positive reaction from Yvette. She removed it, moving over to give attention to it. She had to clear some adhesive bits again, which only worked in her favor. Her hands wandered over Yvette, pulled the hem up and squeezing her bare ass, letting her hands grope her inner thighs, kneading them lightly. Yvette’s fingers gripped. She was _very_ sensitive.

Fiona smirked and knelt down, taking her hat off.

Yvette gasped. “But you’re going to get dirty.”

“Hon, you can take the girl from the farm, but not the farm from the girl. Just watch the fireworks.”

“Okay, but I need these shoes off first.”

Laughing, Fiona helped her slip out of them, setting them next to the hat.

“Oooh, now you’re closer…” Fiona purred. She brushed her fingers across the fabric of the thong and felt Yvette twitch. Smirking, Fiona moved the thong to the side and leaned forward, letting her tongue drag over Yvette, hearing a muffled gasp. Her nails pinched a little as she gripped Fiona. Fiona squeezed Yvette’s butt, pinning her. She was careful not have too much contact with her clit, any prolonged touching would make her too sensitive and it would be painful.

But judging from the bite of her nails and the increased moans, Fiona was doing good. She lapped at Yvette, feeling her lover get closer and closer to an orgasm. The fireworks started, soaring into the sky and exploding overhead, causing momentary illumination over them.

Yvette stared at the night sky, dazzled by how incredibly beautiful everything was as her brain was disconnecting. She tried to stay quiet, but she was getting closer and closer and as she did, Fiona worked harder and harder until it rolled from Yvette, her toes curling in the grass, her nails puncturing, leaving harsh marks. She had a moment to catch herself before she felt Fiona’s finger, pressing and rubbing, making sure enough lubricant was there. When she was satisfied, Fiona added another finger, her mouth still pressed against Yvette.

“Fffuck!” Yvette hissed. She could feel herself building once more, but this was more intense and keeping herself quiet was getting impossible. She shook, holding tighter to Fiona for stability. Fingers curled inside, grazing against her walls as a firework exploded above. Yvette no longer cared how quiet she was, they were far enough away and with the quick strikes of the firework, they were deaf enough.

Her hips ground against Fiona, her fingers moving to grip hair, squeezing and pulling a little forcefully as was meant. Fiona hummed happily against Yvette, loving every stimulation that was happening, gladly burying deeper, pressing harder. It didn’t take long after this for Yvette to orgasm again, a loud cry echoing around them as fireworks boomed. She bent over Fiona, legs weak.

Fiona stayed put, turning away to stop anymore temptation to continue. Gently, she replaced the thong, which gained a warning from Yvette, he nails clenching into Fiona. She waited for Yvette’s high to calm and her body to recover. She smiled happily, wiping her mouth and  listening to Yvette’s breathing, her body twitching every so often.  When Yvette straightened, Fiona stood, towering over her. They embraced and watched the fireworks.

Fiona kissed Yvette’s temple. “Happy Fourth of July.”

Yvette purred. “You Happy Fourth to you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out the other amazingly talented participants!  
> https://bl-summer-bingo.tumblr.com/post/160773746324/borderlands-fandom-summer-bingo-2017
> 
> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: http://nessiefromink.tumblr.com/


	2. Angel and Company

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel, Gaige and her cousins spend the day at the Aquarium.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out all the other artwork for the summer bingo!
> 
> https://bl-summer-bingo.tumblr.com/post/160773746324/borderlands-fandom-summer-bingo-2017

The Aquarium was busier than usual, but that had been expected. It was The Fourth of July and the aquarium was hosting a concert. Angel and Gaige were walking with Vance, Georgiana, and Wilda, Tim and Wilhelm’s adopted children. They had originally been fostered, but Vance was sixteen, which made it near impossible for him to be adopted otherwise. And with Georgiana being thirteen and Wilda three, the chances of them staying together was almost impossible. It hadn’t taken Tim and Wilhelm long to draw up adoption papers so they would never be separated again. They were also joined with Sasha and August’s Iris and Gracie, who were five. They walked together in a group through the large buildings. Wilda stopped every time they came across a  **shark** and stared at it, bewildered.

They stopped and let her.

Iris sighed heavily. “Why do we got to stop every time?”

“Because she likes the sharks,” Georgiana said.

“Yeah, remember when you first came here?” Angel countered. “You stopped all the time to look at things and we all waited. You can wait.”

Iris huffed, but waited. Gracie went over to Wilda and pointed to a shark. Eyeing them after a moment, Iris joined them, pointing to her favorite ones.

They smiled. Angel looked at Vance. “This was a great idea!”

He smiled sheepishly. “Yeah.”

Georgiana smiled, knowingly. “I overheard Dad talking to Dad about not having alone time because of work.” Angel had no idea which ‘Dad’ was Wilhelm or Tim, so she just nodded.

“So, we figured we'd give them the day. It was great luck that you offered to spend the night at your place.”

Angel smiled. “Good! I'm glad we could help!”

Wilda ran to them with the girls, signaling it was time to move on. They made their way through, waiting in a large tunnel so Wilda could gave above her at the manta rays and other sharks. After this area, they headed into an observation area with shallow tanks. Wilda got excited, but Vance held her back. “Hey, listen, Wilda.”

“You too, Iris and Gracie,” Angel said. She eyed Gaige’s starry eyes. “You too Gaige.”

Gaige was startled from her reverie. “What?”

Vance looked at all the girls. “These are live animals, and we need to be gentle with them. Understand?” Wilda nodded. The twins nodded. They stayed with the group, even though they were excited and bouncing. They reached the tables with anemones and starfish and marveled at them. Vance held Wilda up so she could reach into it and touch them. She giggled and pulled her hand away. The twins looked, but now that Iris was up close, she didn't want to touch them. Gracie looked at a starfish, giggling. Then she grabbed it and started to pull it out.

Gaige stopped her. “Hey!” Gaige made her put it back. “They will die if you take them out of the water. C’mon, we're going to another one.” Gracie followed, pouting the whole way. Iris stayed behind with the others.

Angel smiled. “Go on, touch one, they feel weird, but they won't hurt you.”

Slowly, she reached in and hesitated above an anemone. Then she connected and shrieked, pulling her hand away.

“What's wrong?” Angel asked, laughing a bit.

“It was gross!” Iris backed into Angel, rubbing her hand on her shorts.

Wilda touched everything she could, petting all the anemones. She whined when Vance set her down. “No! I wanna pet them more!”

“I can't hold you anymore, Wilda.”

But she was already running over to Gracie. Georgiana went with Iris to look at the tidal pool simulation.

Gracie was in the middle of  **catching hermit crabs** when Wilda ran over. With confidence, Gracie reached in and grabbed one. She brought it out for Wilda to look at. Wilda pet its shell and cooed softly.

After they had looked at everything, they left for the gift shop. It was the next area to go to and looked around. Jack had given Angel a thousand dollars and she encouraged them to look for things they liked and she bought all of it. Gracie had found an empty hermit crab shell with daisies painted on it. It was the only thing she wanted.

They thanked her profusely. “Of course!” she told them. “I love you guys and want this to be memorable. Let’s get some food, the concert should be starting soon.”

They went outside in the bright, afternoon sun. They found a vendor and ordered from there. They were eating their  **hotdogs** , when the concert started. They could hear it from where they sat and decided the bench table was a nice place to hang out. They sipped their  **lemonade** as they sang along. Gaige and Georgiana at one point jumped onto the table with Wilda to dance. Gaige picked her up and the small group carried her like she was crowd surfing. Gracie was next, but Iris kept her feet on the ground.

As the concert continued Wilda got bored and started wandering off. They agreed to leave for some desert. Gaige stayed behind to save the table and watch the twins with Georgiana. Vance, Angel and Wilda walked around looking for something cold and sweet.

“So, how’s life with you three?” Angel asked.

Vance smiled. “I quit smoking.”

“That’s amazing!” Angel said. “I’m proud of you!”

Shrugging, Vance looked at Wilda. “Dad said something that got to me. My actions affect Wilda and Georgiana, what will they do after watching me smoke and not care about myself?” he rubbed his neck. “It hit… harder than I thought…”

“Good.” Angel smiled.

There was a stand with snow cones and **P** **opsicles** . Angel got the older kids snow cones and the twins and Wilda Popsicles. She paid and they walked back. Everyone enjoyed their cold treats. Gaige dragged Wilda to the grassy area next to the table and danced with her. Georgiana, smiling, joined in with the twins.

The sun was setting when Jack and Rhys arrived. They found seats at the table and they waited for the real fun to begin. Fireworks. They lit up the sky. The girls laughed and shouted, tugging on whomever was in reach. Angel scooped up Iris in her arms and hugged her, making her giggle. She reached over and grabbed Wilda, hugging her too. Gracie ran over and bulldozed into them. They stood in a group hug as the finale began. Angel smiled, this had been a good day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out the other amazingly talented participants!  
> https://bl-summer-bingo.tumblr.com/post/160773746324/borderlands-fandom-summer-bingo-2017
> 
> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: http://nessiefromink.tumblr.com/


	3. Jack and Rhys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhys just wants to work on his garden for the Fourth of July, but Jack is not having it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out all the other artwork for the summer bingo!
> 
> https://bl-summer-bingo.tumblr.com/post/160773746324/borderlands-fandom-summer-bingo-2017

Rhys hummed a song as he pulled at weeds. He used a new trowel he bought at the beach to help him dig. He’d decided that today, while the kids were at the aquarium, he could get in some  **gardening** , a thing he hadn’t had time to do recently. The sun was out and beating against Rhys’ back, but he loved the sun so there was nothing to complain about. At least not for him. Jack, on the other hand, sat on the steps of the back porch watching him.

His elbow rested on his knee as his chin sat in his hand, watching Rhys. Sure, he was bent over wearing some nice, denim,  **booty shorts** , but Jack couldn’t do anything about it, though he wanted to. Sighing, he reached into the bottle next to him and pulled out the small, sudsy wand. He blew halfheartedly. He’d been  **blowing bubbles** for the last thirty minutes. He huffed and whined for the hundredth time. “Rhysie, please! I’m so bored!”

Rhys rolled his eyes. “Then do something.”

He was  **barefoot** , and his feet were a little dirty, just like Jack’s. And attached to those feet were legs that went on for days, curving up to the best, biteable thighs. His eyes settled back on the small bit of butt cheek poking out of those shorts. He felt himself twitch with want. No, with need. He stood and went over to Rhys. Kneeling down, he grabbed Rhys’ hips and thrust against them, denim hitting denim. Jack humped Rhys. Rhys stumbled, his elbow digging into the dirt. 

He glared. “Not me, Jack! Go find something to occupy your mind.”

Jack’s fingers dug into Rhys. “I want you. I thought we’d have fun since the kids are gone for the day. But all you wanna do is work on those stupid flowers.”

Rhys glared. “My daisies are not stupid! You take that back!”

“No. They are stupid. You spend all your extra time here, than with me.”

“You’re usually working. I’m not going to waste my life away sitting around waiting for you.”

Jack pouted and continued to hump Rhys. Rhys reared back, throwing some force into hitting Jack with his butt. Jack hissed at the pain. Rhys stood, brushed off his limbs and cocked a hip at Jack. “You’re unusually whiny today.”

“I’m dead. You’ve killed me.” Jack rolled to his side, holding himself. “I’ve been killed by the best butt in the universe. What a way to go out.”

Smirking, Rhys knelt over Jack, sitting on him. Jack turned on his back, but Rhys let gravity take its course and Jack, again, was hurt. He grunted and tried to roll away, but Rhys held firm. Jack complied easily, letting Rhys have this moment. It would be in Jack’s favor in the end. Rhys grabbed Jack’s wrists and pinned them, smirking as he leaned close. He was inches from Jack’s ear when he whispered. “My daisies are not stupid.”

Jack cackled.

Rhys ground his butt into Jack.

Jack purred. “Oooh, that is nice, Rhysie.”

Frowning, Rhys let go of Jack and got up, but Jack grabbed his waist and kept him still. Rhys tried to get up again, but to no avail, Jack was stronger than he was. Rhys huffed.  “No, you think my beautiful daisies are stupid.”

Jack sat up, sliding Rhys into his lap. Jack held him close and kissed his neck, nibbling on his ear. “Your daisies are beautiful, as is the rest of your garden.”

Rhys relaxed into him. “Really?”

Jack chuckled. “Of course.” his fingers crept under his shirt to feel the hot skin. It seared his fingers, the sweat sticky and slick. He kissed Rhys’ neck, his lips picking up the extra salt.

“Jack…” Rhys sighed. “I’m all dirty and sweaty…”

“So?” Jack moved down and pressed under the shorts to squeeze Rhys’ butt cheeks.

Rhys could feel Jack’s erection, hard against him, pressing against his own growing erection. Jack was very convincing. Rhys began to slowly grind against Jack. Jack’s fingers dug into Rhys’ skin, pressing him closer.

“Ooh, baby, you are so freakin’ hot right now,” Jack whispered.

Rhys pressed his face into the curve of Jack’s neck. “It’s the sun.”

Jack’s laugh rumbled through Rhys. “Stand up a little, wouldya?”

Raising on his knees, Jack retracted his hands from the best tush and undid the shorts. Rhys slid them off a little awkwardly. He did not want to stand up fully. Jack took this opportunity to slip off both shorts and underwear, kicking them and almost upheaving Rhys. Rhys braced himself, standing back on his knees.

Jack winced, blinded by bright, white, holographic, underwear. “Woah, what the hell, pumpkin? What are those?”

Giggling, Rhys popped his hips towards Jack and shook it. “Like ‘em? I saw them in the store at the beach and had to get them!” he shook some more, even dipping low to grind on Jack. Jack sighed heavily, enjoying it.

Then Jack stopped him. “Forgot the lube. Stay here.”

Rhys frowned. “Wait, you’re serious about doing it out here?” Rhys’ voice quieted as he looked at the fences and their neighbor’s houses.

Jack smirked. “Do. Not. Move, cupcake. But take off your clothes.”

Rhys could not believe what was happening. He'd never done anything like this before, but he loved it, so he took his shirt and shorts off, leaving him completely naked. He sat on the warm grass, the blades tickling some. He adjusted, and waited. Jack was back in no time, carrying a sun hat. “Here, wear this.”

Taking it, Rhys frowned. “Why?” He put it on.

Jack sat back on the grass and patted his lap. Rhys climbed back on, sitting in the same place.

“We’ll let the neighbors think I’m with someone else, cause a scandal, that way they won’t be too focused that we were having sex outside.”

Rhys laughed, covering his mouth.

They heard a window open. It came from one of their neighbor’s houses on the second story.

Rhys winced. “Jack! Someone actually is seeing us! We need to go into the house!”

But Jack's smile had only gotten bigger and wilder. “Nah, kitten, this is perfect. This little cul-de-sac is too boring. Let's make a scandal!” Jack was applying some lube now, he made a show of it, his motions a little more dramatic. “Oooh,” he said loudly. “ _ Riley _ , you are so hot!”

“Jack!” Rhys gasped quietly, holding the hat down firmly.

“C’mon, babe, they can only see your back, they don't know it's you.” Jack leaned up and kissed Rhys, pressing his hand over Rhys’ cock. “Please, kitten?”

Rhys bit his lip. Jack’s hand felt so nice and hot against his skin, that Rhys bucked into his hand. He sighed. “Okay.” He had to admit, it was kind of exciting, knowing someone was watching.

Jack indicated for Rhys to lift his butt up. Rhys did so, easing back down after Jack had aimed. Rhys bit his lip as he sank onto Jack. They both sighed, the pleasure heightened by their exposure. Jack took Rhys’ hips and moved them. Rhys lost his balanced and his hands went to Jack’s chest. This didn’t phase the man in the least.

“Oh, Riley, you are so freakin’ nice, your butt is the best!” Jack groaned loudly.

Rhys giggled, bit his lip and then called out in a disguised voice that was more feminine than his. “Oh, Jack! I’ve wanted this forever!” his voice was not as feminine as he’d wanted, which made it sound more androgynous. Rhys was okay with this. He bent down to kiss Jack. Rhys hissed in surprise. Jack had grabbed Rhys’ cock and was stroking it slowly. Rhys closed his eyes and ground against Jack’s dick and his hand.

“You gotta say something, pumpkin. We're putting on a show, remember?”

Rhys panted. “Jack! Oooh!...” Rhys’ mind blanked for a long moment as Jack’s hand massaged. Jack gave a sharp tug, reminding Rhys. Rhys lurched. “O-oooh! I've wanted you for so long.” Rhys was panting as he spoke. “Ever since I… saw you at… the cafe.”

Jack dig deep into Rhys, making him moan louder. His hands that rested on Jack’s chest curled, digging in. “Yeah, baby, I wanted you too! Ride me harder.” He moaned.

Rhys smirked and did so. He moved faster and harder, which in turn made Jack’s hand around Rhys go faster. He tilted his head back, keeping the hat secure. “Fuck me, Jack! I’ve always wanted to get fucked by an older man!” His voice was still the same disguise.

“Oh, yeah, Riley, take this big dick! You like that, don't you?”

The pressure was building inside Rhys and he moved fast. The sun beat on his back, further reminding him of how public this was.

Jack leaned forward to kiss Rhys under the sunhat. “That's my Rhysie, come for me,” he whispered. He stroked Rhys faster, pushing his hips deeper as Rhys moved, sweating and groaning.

“Jack! I'm going to…” Rhys climaxed, spilling into Jack's hand and shirt.

Jack wiped it on the grass and took Rhys’ hips and bucked quickly, slamming into Rhys and making his kitten yelp in pleasure, his moans echoing around the fence.

Jack thrust harder as he came. “Oh, oh, oh, oh, Riley!” He yelled the jingle to an auto shop commercial.

Rhys, having yelled his last moan, fell on Jack in a heap of uncontrollable giggles. “You jerk, you planned this.”

Triumphant and satisfied, Jack rested on his elbows, smiling at Rhys. “Yeah. It was worth it.”

Rhys was laughing too hard to say anything. He slipped off Jack and wadded his clothes to him, covering his whole front. They, then went into the house and collapsed on the couch, laughing.

“Holy shit, which neighbor saw us?” Rhys asked.

“The one with the sports car that always washes it.”

“Hugo Vasquez?” Rhys thought a moment. “He's gives off a slimy vibe. Do you think he masturbated to us?”

“Probably. I am pretty hot. And your ass is amazing.”

Rhys giggled. “We should probably shower.”

“I don't know if my husband would like it if you showered in our bathroom.”

Rhys moved to sit on Jack’s lap and kissed him deeply. “I won't tell if you don't.”

“Mmm,” Jack purred, squeezing his butt.

* * *

 

It was time to meet the kids at the aquarium. Jack stopped Rhys before he left the house. He grabbed the sunhat and handed it to Rhys. It was actually a nice accessory to go with his off shoulder shirt and white shorts. Giggling, Rhys put it on and they left the house, locking up. Rhys kept his face shielded from Vasquez’s house.

It was lucky that Vasquez was outside, watering his lawn. Jack waved at him and then, on impulse, put his finger to his mouth. This was their secret. Vasquez reddened and turned away as Rhys slipped into the car. Jack got in and leaned to kiss Rhys, his hand slipping under Rhys’ shorts. He felt the fabric and grimaced.

He pulled away and started the car. “You're wearing that underwear aren't you?”

“Nope! Those were dirty,” Rhys giggled. “These’re red ones!”

Jack shook his head. “How many pairs did you buy?”

“Wouldn't you like to know?” Rhys wiggled his brows.

Jack eyed him suspiciously.

They arrived at the aquarium and found the group sitting at benches.

“The fireworks are just about to start! Can we watch them?”

Rhys smiled. “Of course we will!” Jack sat on the bench, facing outward, which allowed Rhys to slip in between Jack’s legs and be held by him. Their hands twined together in front of Rhys. 

He leaned against Jack, whispering playfully. “Happy Fourth of July, lover.”

Jack kissed Rhys’ neck in response.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out the other amazingly talented participants!  
> https://bl-summer-bingo.tumblr.com/post/160773746324/borderlands-fandom-summer-bingo-2017
> 
> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: http://nessiefromink.tumblr.com/


	4. Athena and Janey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Athena has had a rough day and Janey is more than willing to help her relax.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out all the other artwork for the summer bingo!
> 
> https://bl-summer-bingo.tumblr.com/post/160773746324/borderlands-fandom-summer-bingo-2017

Janey was working on her last car of the day. She knew she had the day off, with it being the Fourth of July, but she had almost been done the day before. So, while she waited for Athena to finish her shift, she stole in here to finish her own work.

Halfway through the day, the back door was thrown open and closed with a slam.

“Janey,” Athena called, her tone extremely grumpy.

“Uh oh,” Janey called as she leaned over the engine. “Something wrong, Sweetheart?”

Athena stormed over, still wearing a bathing suit, dotted with small daisies. “Some idiots are already drunk and I had to save their dumbass from drowning.” She leaned against the car next to Janey.

“It is the Fourth of July. You're an amazing life guard, you know?” Janey used her most soothing voice.

“I saw them **making sandcastles** and using their empty beer cans. That's when I knew they'd be trouble. They got slobbering drunk and grabbed **pool noodles** that they brought with them for _some stupid reason_ and ran into the water. I had already been making my way to them when one of the idiots jumped and dived into the shallow waves, hitting their head on a rock. I hate holidays at the beach.”

Janey was laughing at the story. “Aw, it couldn't have been that bad.”

Athena scoffed. “When I pulled him out, he mumbled about a **diving board**!”

Janey laughed louder, needing to lean on the car for support.

Athena glared’ “It's not funny.”

“Were they all saved by my sexy goddess?”

A light dusting of red came over Athena at the compliment. “Of course.”

“Then it's freaking hilarious!”

Pouting, Athena swing and smacked Janey on the butt. “It is not.”

Janey’s smiled wide. “Oh, heavens, Athena, you are in a mood. I like it!”

“Good.” She grabbed Janey’s hair and pulled her forward. Athena pressed their lips close, Janey awarded her with a soft and yearning moan. Athena tugged her hair at the ground.

Janey knelt down, giggling. “You're so naughty! It's a good thing I know Scooter’s away all day with Vaughn.”

Kneeling on the ground, Janey licked her lips and peeled away the swimsuit. She leaned forward and took a long, slow lick, but Athena did not have the patience. She pushed Janey’s head further against her.

This was what Janey had wanted. She purred and lapped at Athena’s clit, flicking it rapidly.

Athena leaned against the car, the hood still propped up, exposing the engine. She tilted her head back and closed her eyes. She'd needed this.

Janey dragged her tongue, pressing heard. She leaned forward even more to scrape her teeth over it. Athena jumped at the sudden sharpness. Janey caught the clit with her teeth and flicked her tongue over it.

Athena moaned loudly. This was her favorite thing Janey did. She yelped in delight when Janey bit a little, pulling it a little with her teeth.

Athena’s fingers dug into Janey’s hair, pulling as she bucked her hips. Janey removed her teeth and pressed her tongue to Athena, letting Athena grind against her. Janey slid her fingers under the material and squeezed Athena’s butt, dragging her nails in the skin. Athena bucked harder, smothering Janey, but this was what Janey loved and pressed furthered, building the pressure more and more.

It did not take long of this wild grinding for Athena to orgasm. Janey lapped at it, keeping the pressure and building Athena instantly again. Athena was sated now and less forceful, but Janey wasn’t done. She kept Athena trapped, her hands holding her butt while her tongue flicked and rubbed.

“J-Janey,” she hissed. It was getting harder and harder to hold herself up.

But Janey continued, taking her to another and another orgasm. Athena’s legs shook and she held onto Janey, her fingers digging in. “Clear off my tools and put the hood down,” Janey instructed. Athena, began to, but she couldn’t turn all the way because Janey had not moved and had not stopped. Athena had two more before she’d been able to clear the tools and put the hood down. Athena sat on the car, resting her elbows on it, finally able to relax.

Janey released Athena’s butt, sliding her hands between Athena’s thighs. She rubbed with her thumb roughly over Athena’s clit as she bit and suckled her thighs, leaving hickies. Then, her fingers slick from the juices, eased into Athena, three fingers thick. Athena gasped and her head fell backwards. Janey pumped her fingers, gaining moans. She reached into her pocket with her free hand, took out her phone, and then took pictures. Close ups and far away ones. All of Athena in this moment.

“You look absolutely amazing, Athena. So delicious…” Janey put her phone back in her pocket and leaned forward to lick some more. Her tongue brushed over Athena’s clit, making the moans louder and more desperate. Janey moved upwards, her fingers still working inside Athena. She suckled on a nipple, playing with it and pulling it. Athena wrapped herself around Janey, pulling her close, this was the stimulation she needed. She came with a force, shuddering and yelling and pressing her face into Janey’s neck.

Janey pulled her hand away, letting Athena recover. She kissed the woman, playing with her breasts some and smirking at the response she got. “Mmm, this was the best fireworks,” Janey said, kissing her shoulder. Athena didn’t say anything while she caught her breath and she didn’t need to. Janey knew how Athena felt and it made Janey purr that she could help her lover get there. She kissed her neck. “Happy Fourth of July, Athena.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out the other amazingly talented participants!  
> https://bl-summer-bingo.tumblr.com/post/160773746324/borderlands-fandom-summer-bingo-2017
> 
> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: http://nessiefromink.tumblr.com/


	5. Scooter and Vaughn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scooter is busy with chores, but Vaughn just wants him to relax for the Fourth of July.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out all the other artwork for the summer bingo!
> 
> https://bl-summer-bingo.tumblr.com/post/160773746324/borderlands-fandom-summer-bingo-2017

Vaughn had been working for him for a few weeks now and was enjoying the experience. Though Scooter’s business papers had all been shoved in a filing cabinet and completely disorganized, every paper that the company had ever made was in there. All the papers for the year were in the same chunks, which had made everything easier for Vaughn. He had decided to start from day one and move to the present, organizing everything. He had his own office in the building with his name on it. Scooter had gone above and beyond to make Vaughn feel at home.

Vaughn smirked, all he’d needed to feel at home was Scooter. But Vaughn appreciated all Scooter did and thanked him with dates, using the last of his savings. Scooter had protested and had started requesting their dates be at his house.

They played board games and had started taking dancing classes together. Vaughn spent nights over, but still maintained the ratio of going home more than staying over. He wanted things to stay slow and develop naturally instead of just barrelling in.

Scooter’s house was a medium sized house, but it felt huge to Vaughn. The man’s place was spotless and always seemed to stay that way. The dishes did not stay dirty long and the dishwasher seemed to always stay emptied. The bed was always made and every item had a home. The decorations were car related, but they were spaced out evenly or grouped together perfectly. Vaughn had not been ready for the amount of cleanliness Scooter’s home was. In all honestly, he’d pictured it to be more bachelor-esque.

Which had made him feel guilty for once again underestimating Scooter and had silently vowed to never assume anything about him again.

Though, as Vaughn thought about it, he’d never seen Scooter’s workshop disorganized. Sure, it got messy, but it was always cleaned up and Vaughn could find anything he needed in there. So, it shouldn’t have been so surprising at how well maintained his home was.

Which was why Vaughn spent a lot of time outside instead of dirtying up Scooter’s house. He lay in the  **hammock** in the afternoon shade while Scooter tended to his backyard. Scooter had weeded, mowed, cleaned and watered and was now rearranging the outside furniture.

It was amazing to Vaughn how many tasks the man found for his pocket knife. It had been a gift from Vaughn on their first official date. Now, Scooter used it for almost anything. It was cute and Vaughn loved seeing Scooter happy. But the man had worked tirelessly since Vaughn had gotten here.

“Hey, sexy,” Vaughn called. Scooter tripped at the call. Vaughn winced, but giggled. Scooter looked at him and Vaughn waved him over. “It’s the Fourth of July, we’re supposed to be celebrating. Come here and relax!”

“Aw, but I'm almost done here! Just this here and I promise to stop!” He smiled wide at Vaughn.

Vaughn glared. “Fine, but I'm watching you.” And Vaughn did. He watched Scooter bend over and lift things and oh, was he a glutton for watching Scooter work. When Vaughn saw Scooter heading for the garden, Vaughn frowned. “Okay, it's time to relax.”

Scooter looked longingly at it and then continued to the flowers. Vaughn frowned deeper, but watched. Scooter cut off a daisy and headed over sheepishly. Vaughn eyed it curiously as Scooter walked over, his annoyance gone. Scooter thrust it at Vaughn, rubbing his neck. “Here… I thought…” his cheeks reddened furiously.

Vaughn took it and looked at Scooter. “What?” he asked, making his voice calm and soothing. “Tell me, Scooter, I want to know.”

“I thought you could…” But he was too embarrassed to say anything so he pointed to the top of his ear.

Vaughn’s eyes widened. “You thought I should wear it?” Vaughn smiled, suddenly happier than he’d ever been before. He tucked the stem behind his ear, a goofy smile on his lips. “How do I look?”

Scooter swallowed, his Adam’s apple bobbing. “Can I…”

“Sure! Take a picture!” Vaughn waited patiently as Scooter fumbled nervously with his phone.

Scooter took a picture from where he stood stiffly. He frowned. “Aw, damn, I don’t want one this far away,” he looked sheepishly at Vaughn, but before he could ask, Vaughn waved his closer.

“Take however many you want at whatever angles, Scooter.” Vaughn posed. Scooter leaned over the hammock and snapped a close up.

He looked at it and beamed. “Aw, this is the one! This is just doggone perfect!” he showed Vaughn the picture. Vaughn had to admit it was a good shot. Scooter pulled it back to him. “I’m going to make it my wallpaper right now!” he fiddled with the buttons and then put it back in his pocket. He looked at the hammock now, frowning. “How’d ya want me in there?”

Vaughn’s brow perked. “Nice and easy, I'd say, don't wanna damage me.”

Scooter flushed.

Vaughn let his foot hang off the edge and motioned for Scooter to sit. Scooter aimed as best he could and sat. He fell the last part, landing in Vaughn’s lap. Vaughn grunted, but held tight to Scooter as he tried to move away. “Aw, dang, man I'm sorry! I shoulda not have-”

“Stay. You're fine,” Vaughn said quietly. He kissed Scooter’s neck. He coaxed Scooter to lean against him, his head resting on his shoulder and his legs crossed in the hammock. “See? We're fine.” Vaughn smoothed his hands over Scooter’s arms, finally resting his hands on Scooter’s. They fell asleep like that.

* * *

They woke up to the sound of fireworks. The sun was lower in the sky, indicating it was late in the afternoon.  **Fireflies** buzzed around, but were not glowing yet. Vaughn stretched under Scooter, smiling as Scooter moved to get more comfortable. Vaughn went back to feeling those arms and the muscles underneath. He had no idea why, but he loved these arms. Sure, he himself was toned, but there was something about Scooter’s that made Vaughn purr.

Scooter stretched, stretching his arms past Vaughn’s face. Vaughn kissed them, waking Scooter up further, who smiled. “We fell asleep. Man, I never take naps, too energetic, ya know?”

Vaughn nodded. He let his hand slip under Scooter’s shirt, to feel the softly toned stomach. He lazily felt it up, reaching all the way up to Scooter’s chest. Vaughn kissed Scooter’s neck.

The man sighed happily. “You make me happier than a Vault Hunter with a vault key!”

Vaughn understood those sayings better now. He’d played some Fringe Planets and got the references. It was a fun game, something they enjoyed together. Vaughn smiled. “I’m glad.” His hand moved to Scooter’s jeans, dipping just under them.

Vaughn felt Scooter still. “I… I don’t know, Vaughn, I’m still not good yet, ya know? I’ll get all jittery and get all out of control…”

It was true they hadn’t had sex yet, but that was fine with Vaughn. They were enjoying each other and taking their time and didn’t need sex to make up their relationship. But Vaughn was enjoying laying here with Scooter and feeling him up like he was was getting to Vaughn. He could feel himself getting aroused.

“I’m sorry. We don’t have to do anything, but…” he kissed Scooter’s neck. “I would love to play with you a little. I was thinking just a handjob for now, but it is totally okay if you’re not ready yet.”

Scooter giggled nervously. “Well, dang, I know  _ you’re _ ready!” Scooter could feel Vaughn’s growing erection at his back.

Vaughn smoothed Scooter’s arms, trying to keep his nerves from getting too high. But Vaughn laughed. It was low in his throat that vibrated through Scooter. “I am very turned on by you, Scooter, but we don’t have to do anything.”

“We… We can do somethin’, I just don’t wanna mess anythin’ up, ya know?” he fidgeted in Vaughn’s lap.

“You aren’t going to mess anything up,” Vaughn reassured. Nodding, Scooter turned and started to undo Vaughn’s shorts. Vaughn grabbed Scooter’s hand and shook his head. “Not me, Scooter. Sit back how you were.”

Scooter’s eyes widened. “But…”

Vaughn smiled. “I want to show you I care about you, so relax and let me do that.” Vaughn pulled Scooter’s face close and kissed him. He kissed him until he felt Scooter relax a little. Vaughn released him and told him to sit back. Hesitantly, Scooter did. “Take off your jeans,” Vaughn ordered.

Scooter did so. It was awkward in the hammock, but Vaughn waited patiently, rubbing Scooter’s shoulders. When the jeans were on the grass under them, Vaughn tugged on his shirt, wanting it off as well. Scooter took it off, staying silent.

Vaughn kissed Scooter’s neck and dragged his fingers over Scooter’s stomach and chest, eyeing Scooter’s soft erection. “You are so hot right now, just try to relax.” Vaughn pushed the boxer briefs down to give him access.

He wrapped his hand around Scooter and began to massage. Scooter sucked in his breath, his hands gripping at Vaughn’s shorts. Vaughn kissed up Scooter’s neck to his ear, nibbling, testing the waters. Scooter melted into him, a nervous moan slipping past those lips.

Scooter, fully aroused, tried to buck his hips into Vaughn’s hand. Vaughn bit Scooter’s shoulders hard. “Do not move.” Vaughn ordered, kissing over his bite.

“S-sorry, man, I just-”

“Don’t worry about it,” Vaughn whispered, his free hand roaming over Scooter’s body. He used that hand to turn Scooter’s head so Vaughn could claim that mouth. He kissed him deeply as he pumped Scooter’s cock. He felt Scooter’s fists clench the material of Vaughn’s shorts. He was working hard not to move.

Smirking, Vaughn moved his hand faster, making Scooter jump. He stopped kissing Vaughn to bite down on his lip and squeeze his eyes closed. Vaughn clamped down on the curve between Scooter’s neck and shoulder. He pulled and sucked the skin as he slowed his movements. A whine came from Scooter and his hips twitched, but Scooter stopped himself.

Vaughn broke from Scooter’s neck. “You’re doing just fine keeping still.” He reattached to suckle and nip the darkening skin. Vaughn sped his hand again, making Scooter squirm, but Scooter kept his hips as still as possible. Vaughn rewarded Scooter with kisses. “You’re perfect.”

Scooter panted. “Aw, shit, I… I don’t know…”

“I do.” Vaughn let his free hand roam over Scooter, stretching down to grip between his thighs and dig into the sensitive skin. Scooter flinched, gasping. It ended in a deep moan that pleased Vaughn.

He took his time, building Scooter, only to slow, teasing the man until he couldn’t hold still any longer. He tried hard not to move his hips, but the rest of him squirmed, unable to handle these new sensations.

Vaughn, satisfied with Scooter’s willingness, finally gave him what he wanted. He worked Scooter up this time, but did not slow down again. Scooters fingers dug into Vaughn’s legs, digging deeper as the pressure built. He pulled Scooter into a kiss as Vaughn let him boil over. Scooter’s loud moan was muffled by Vaughn’s kiss.

Vaughn let Scooter pull away and catch his breath. Vaughn, smirking, pulled Scooter’s overstimulated cock, making the man squirm.

“Vaughn!” he gasped, surprised.

Giggling, Vaughn released him. “Oh, I like when you say my name like that.” He pressed kisses over Scooter. “That was extremely sexy. I will definitely be doing this again.”

“You sure? It’s okay, man, if it wasn’t that good… I… I know I’m not good-”

Vaughn bit down on Scooter, silencing him. “I never want you to say that again. It’s okay to feel insecure, but you need to believe what I’m telling you.” He pulled Scooter back into a hard kiss. “And I’m saying you were sexy and wonderful.” He kissed Scooter again. “Understand?”

Scooter nodded.

“Good. Would you like me to do this again sometime?” Again, Scooter nodded. It was hard to speak when Vaughn kept kissing him. “Good.”

“Damn, Vaughn, I’ve never been so happy in my daggum life! I don’t deserv-”

Vaughn cut him off with a harsh kiss, reminding Scooter of Vaughn’s command.

Then a droplet of water fell on them. And then another. They jumped apart from each other in surprise.

“Oh, hell on waffles, that  **summer rain** is back!” Scooter moved to get out as Vaughn moved the same direction. The hammock bounced and upturned, twisting them together in the large holes.

Vaughn hissed at the pain. The rain picked up into an even downpour.

“Ah, what the hell, man?” Scooter called over the sound of the rain. “I’ve always hated this hammock. I can’t move my arms and this stupid thing is pinching in a very unpleasant way if ya catch my drift!” Scooter grunted.

Vaughn wiggled and freed an arm. “I can, but I don’t know how it’ll help?”

“My knife is in my pocket, if you can reach it.”

Vaughn grabbed Scooter’s jeans and tugged them towards him. He fished out the knife, but had a hard time opening it with one hand. When he did, he found a place to start and started cutting. He did not worry about salvaging the death trap, just on getting both of them out. When he was free enough, he leaned over and started sawing the fabric around Scooter’s hips.

“Be… Be careful, man…”

Vaughn smirked. “I will be as careful as I can, I have no intention on hurting you.”

Scooter was quiet for a moment as Vaughn cut through one piece and started on another. “I know…” he finally whispered. When Vaughn had freed Scooter’s crotch, he moved on to the parts restraining Scooter.

“Ya know, this is giving me ideas,” Vaughn smiled mischievously. “I think we might play a little with restraints, if you’re okay with it. There’s plenty out there that are designed so you can get out yourself.”

Scooter’s eyes were wide. “We’re soaked to the bone and trapped in a hammock and all you can think about is-”

“You,” Vaughn finished, smiling wide.

If it hadn’t been raining, Vaughn would have been able to see the deep blush on Scooter. But Vaughn had cut Scooter loose and he wriggled away from the net and stood. He helped Vaughn loose, grabbing his knife and clothes once Vaughn was free. They ran to the house, Scooter pulling his underwear up fully. They rushed inside and slammed the sliding glass door shut.

The house inside was dark, but they didn’t move to turn them on. They leaned against the door and caught their breath. Vaughn looked at Scooter, practically naked. He began to laugh, eyeing the rain outside. “I bet there’s going to be lots of bruising.”

Scooter started to laugh. “Oh, boy! I’m burnin’ that thing tomorrow!”

“We need to keep a small piece of it,” Vaughn said. “We need to remember this night.”

Scooter frowned. “Why?”

Vaughn smiled. “It’s the night I fell in love with you, silly.”

This took Scooter off guard. He stood there, his mouth hanging open. Vaughn, laughing, kissed it. “Come on, let’s get dried off and get something warm to drink.” He pulled Scooter’s hand towards the bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out the other amazingly talented participants!  
> https://bl-summer-bingo.tumblr.com/post/160773746324/borderlands-fandom-summer-bingo-2017
> 
> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: http://nessiefromink.tumblr.com/


	6. August and Sasha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> August and Sasha enjoy the day together without the twins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out all the other artwork for the summer bingo!
> 
> https://bl-summer-bingo.tumblr.com/post/160773746324/borderlands-fandom-summer-bingo-2017

Sasha stood in the kitchen, the afternoon sun warming the counters. The twins had spent the night at Rhys and Jack’s, so it was nice and quiet on the Fourth of July. Sasha, very pregnant, bent down to grab a large bowl for the pie, but she stopped halfway, her stomach was pinched and she couldn't breathe.

“Dammit,” she hissed as she stood and stretched her back, breathing in deeply.

“Sasha,” August called from the other room. “I told you I would get the bowl.”

She hated how he knew. “I could almost reach it, I just gotta squat better…” she began to bend her legs wide.

August was in the kitchen, though, and gently guided her away. “I’ll do the rest, you relax.”

Sasha huffed. “I'm only good for that. Just eating and eating and being useless. I can’t even bake a pie! We did all that  **berry-picking** with the girls and I can’t even make a decent pie!” Tears fell from her eyes, her emotions getting the better of her.

August hugged her. “You're not useless, the doctor gave orders for you to rest. We shouldn't even have gone to the fields the other day, so close to your due date.”

Sasha sighed. ”August-”

“But I promised, and I kept my word.” He kissed her cheek. “Let me help you, please? I hardly ever get to.”

Sighing again, she nodded.

Smiling, he got the bowl for her. “Okay, what do we do next?”

Sasha gave him orders and he followed them precisely, during each break, he took time to kiss her and hold her and reassure her. August did his best to let her know that everything was okay. And everything was okay, but Sasha seemed a little more sensitive with the second pregnancy than the first.

So August kissed her and loved on her and soothed her as best he could. And it did seem to help for the most part. Some days she was just too frustrated, but today was not one of those days.

She hummed happily with the music, the wind blowing the curtains as August lowered the pie into the oven. It was a mixture of all the berries they’d picked; blackberries, blueberries and strawberries.

When that was done, August scooped everything into the sink and wiped down the counters before Sasha had the chance to. She didn’t seem to mind this time and poured herself some iced tea. August almost jumped to help her, but stopped himself. He’d been working hard not to pester her too much. He did watch out of the corner of his eye though.

She poured him a glass too and they sipped it. It had an infusion of blackberries and it was amazing. Sasha closed her eyes, loving the taste. “This is incredible.”

August was transfixed. “You’re incredible. I don’t think I’ve told you just how amazing you look today. I love that dress on you.”

She looked at it. It was a simple, lavender dress stopping above the knees, but August’s favorite part was the cowl neckline that scooped wonderfully low. She shrugged. “It’s like the only maternity dress that felt comfortable…”

August pulled her close and kissed her. “It looks so sexy on you.”

She smiled and set her drink down to wrap her arms around him. He stood to give her a better reach. She kissed him. “You are so good to me.”

Smirking, he pulled her close, glad for his height over her. He was able to lean over her belly to kiss her.

She gripped his clothes, pulling at it. “August…” she moaned, feeling under his short. His muscles had softened some since the twins had been born and she could feel slight tummy he’d gained from finishing off the girls’ leftovers. Sasha loved it, though. It was softer to cuddle with than when he’d been toned as a rock.

He chuckled. “You’re really in the mood, huh?”

She nodded, her fingers smoothing over the hair on his chest and stomach. “I’ve been horny all day.”

“Okay,” he said, laughing. He began to pull her out of the kitchen, but she stopped him. 

“No, I don't wanna make love on the bed. Let's get wild! Let's do it here!”

His eyes widened. “Here? With the windows open?”

Sasha purred. “Yes!”

August looked lost. “I dunno…”

“We’ll be able to keep an eye on the pie,” she said, smiling.

He thought for a moment and then left, closing all the windows in the house and pulling the curtains shut. Sasha pouted where she stood, but lightened up when he came over to her. August scooped her up and set her on the island counter.

Sasha giggled. “You are such a rebel.” She pulled him close and they kissed passionately. His fingers slid up her thigh, under her dress and squeezed. She wrapped her legs around him, but couldn’t touch her toes like normal. She stretched them a little bit more, but stopped, huffing. She frowned.

“Don’t worry about it, baby,” August whispered, kissing her, he pulled her legs up against him easily. “See? I got it.”

Sasha smiled.

August gripped her thighs again, kissing her jaw and neck. He nibbled gently, not wanting to be too rough. Sasha pulled at him. “Forget about foreplay,” she breathed.

Frowning, August pulled away. “Hey, relax.”

Exasperated, Sasha threw herself back on the counter, sighing heavily. Her dress rode up significantly, exposing herself to August.

“Oooh, this is nice,” he said, pulling her dress up. He pulled her panties off and draped her legs over his shoulders. He bent over and pressed close, licking her.

“Oh, shit, August!” Sasha arched backwards, her toes tingling.

August stopped. “But I could just stop now and just pound you like you-”

“I was wrong!” Sasha said quickly, she reached to grab his hair, but couldn’t. She frowned. “Dammit, just go back,” she breathed, waving at him. “Please, August!”

Smiling, August leaned back in and flicked his tongue over her clit, feeling her squirm around him, her voice drilling deep into him, igniting his own want. He drew out long strokes, rasping his tongue over her, getting a louder response. He alternated, wanting to keep her guessing, but her legs wrapped around his neck, pulling him even closer.

Surprised, August faltered against her, but recovered and took advantage, flicking his tongue faster, letting her apply the pressure. She hissed and moaned to him, her hands grasping for anything. August extended his hands to her. She took them greedily, entwining their fingers and squeezing. She ground herself against him, yelling his name as she orgasmed.

When her legs relaxed, he sat up to get some air. “Damn, babe,” he breathed. He wiped his face as she caught her breath.

“That was just amazing, August!”

He smirked. “I’m glad.” he kissed her thighs and then stood. She was cast in the sunset from the kitchen window as she watched him undress. He pulled her to the edge, and easily slid into her, holding onto her legs.

“Oooh, yes!” she moaned.

He was not gentle now. He thrust into her deep and heavy, making her hands tighten and grip the edge of the counter. He was hard and fast, driving loud noises out of her. 

But the timer for the pie dinged and August retracted himself, making her cry with impatience. He reread the instructions and followed them, turning the heat down and restarting the timer.

He returned to Sasha and slid inside her again. 

“Fuck me hard. Don’t go slow.” 

Grinning wickedly, he slowed his pace. She glared, but he kept deliberate, loving how it teased her so devilishly.

She whimpered and then growled. “Dammit, August!” groaned. She tried to lift herself to her elbows, but August shook his head.

“Nu-uh, babe, lay down.”

She huffed. “But-”

August drove into her, as deep as he could go, turning her words into guttural sounds. He still kept a moderate pace, pushing her close, but not over. He leaned forward and brushed her breast over her clothes, knowing how sensitive she was. Her back arched against his hand and he rubbed more. He slowed suddenly, taking several seconds for each thrust. She tried to buck her hips against him. He gripped her with both hands and kept her still as he sank agonizingly slow inside her.

“Just fuck me! Please!” she whined.

August waited a few strokes before suddenly plunging and picking up speed. It didn’t take long after this to push her to an orgasm and she screamed as it rolled over her. August dug deeper, letting himself loose, finally, and climaxing soon afterwards.

“Fuck!” she panted. She smiled up at him and he helped her sit up. She kissed him, tasting herself.

“Feel better?” he asked.

She kissed him again, pulling him close. “That was wonderful, thank you,” she said quietly.

He felt dampness on his cheeks and pulled away. “Baby, you’re crying.”

“It’s nothing! I’m just really happy!” she hugged him. “I’m so lucky to have you!”

August held her, stroking her hair and kissing her forehead. “I’m just as lucky. I love you, Sasha.”

Sniffling, her face buried in his bare chest, he heard muffled words. “I love you too. I’m sorry I just ruined this, I didn’t mean to cry.”

Laughing, August shook his head. “Don’t apologize. I make all the women cry with joy after sex.”

She hit his side, but she laughed and wiped her eyes. “You’re so full of it.”

“Technically, you are,” he smirked.

Her eyes widened. “Oh, yeah! I have to pee!” She tried to slide off the counter, but August helped her. The room was dark, the sun now gone. Feeling lazy, August grabbed a flashlight and followed Sasha, lighting her way. He took this time to return to the kitchen to get dressed and check on the pie. They still had a lot of time left. He eyed the flashlight, getting an idea.

As she walked out of the bathroom, he shined it at her legs. “Found ya! You’re it!”

She frowned. “What?”

“ **Flashlight tag** . Haven’t you ever played before?”

“No.”

“It’s like hide-n-seek, but you gotta catch me with the flashlight and we can’t stay in one place for too long.”

“So, I’m it?” she frowned. “I need my underwear first.”

Handing her the torch, August walked in the opposite direction. “Good, it’ll give me time to hide.”

Sasha found her panties and slid them on. She turned on the light in the oven and looked at the progress of the pie. She drank the rest of her tea and felt refreshed. “Ready or not,” she called over the house. “Here I come!”

She padded through the downstairs area and found no sight of him. She tiptoed up the stairs, but had to stop and catch her breath for a moment, holding the side of her stomach. She shined the flashlight around, searching, thinking of where he’d hide. She leisurely strolled through the upstairs, kicking her feet under beds since she couldn’t bend over. She came to their room when she heard him move in the hallway.

Turning, she jogged to the door and looked, but found nothing. She frowned and listened. The house was quiet. She followed the direction the noise had been and went into the twins’ room. The closet was halfway open, which was wrong, since they always left it wide open.

But she left this room and went to the bathroom closet in the hallway. She opened it up and smirked at August. “Gotchya. Thought I’d fall for that?”

August shrugged. “Not really, but it did distract you a little.”

Shaking her head, she handed him the flashlight. “Your turn.”

Kissing her, he turned back into the closet and began to count. He peaked at her as she left, waddling down the hall. He looked back into the closet and waited, giving her a little longer than normal. He faced the house and began looking for her. She was not upstairs, so he went down quietly, sweeping the flashlight over the floor. The thick aroma of pie swirled around him. He searched around the downstairs and frowned when he couldn’t find her. She was really good at this game. He called for her, not expecting a response. As he went towards the stairs, he saw movement. He followed it, walking deliberately slow to let her hide.

When he entered the living room, he stopped and stared, the flashlight pointed to the floor directly in front of him. He sighed silently, his lips curling into a sad smile. Maybe if she hadn’t been so,  _ so _ pregnant, she would have remained hidden. But he could see her, plainly, hiding behind their daisy curtains. Her stomach jotted out, pulling the fabric up to show her toes.

It was too cruel to call her out with such a sad hiding spot. He turned and called for her again. “Oh, sweetheart!” he cooed. “I’m going to find you!” he left room. “I know you came in this direction.”

He went into the dining room and made too thorough of a search, giving her ample time to escape. It took ten more minutes, but he finally found her. She was a little winded and he brought her to the back patio, sitting her in the swinging bench. She curled her feet up and waited for him.

August brought her some more tea and sat with her. They could hear fireworks in the distance and waited to see them over the trees. Sasha’s favorites were the purple ones since they were so rare. When the timer beeped, August tended to the pie and came back with three small bowls each filled with different berries. They nibbled and cuddled.

“Mmm, tonight was perfect,” she sighed.

August, his arm around her shoulder, hugged her. “Yes it was.” He kissed her. “Happy Fourth of July, baby.”

She smiled and snuggled closer, plopping some blueberries in her mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out the other amazingly talented participants!  
> https://bl-summer-bingo.tumblr.com/post/160773746324/borderlands-fandom-summer-bingo-2017
> 
> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: http://nessiefromink.tumblr.com/


	7. Timothy and Wilhelm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Timothy and Wilhelm enjoy a quiet day alone for a fireworks show in a field.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out all the other artwork for the summer bingo!
> 
> https://bl-summer-bingo.tumblr.com/post/160773746324/borderlands-fandom-summer-bingo-2017

The afternoon was warm on the hill where people gathered to watch the **fireworks** show for the Fourth of July. They had decided that today was a perfect day to spend a lazy afternoon together. Tim and Wilhelm had gotten to the area earlier in the day to get a good spot.  Wilhelm, however, had other ideas. He passed the spot where Tim had indicated and sat them next to the forest.

Tim hummed. “Okay, not exactly what I had in mind, but…” he looked at the sky. “But I think we’ll still be able to see it.” He smiled at Wilhelm, knowing the man had a dislike of crowds.

Wilhelm spread out their quilted blanket, decorated with various daisies. He set their bags of food in one corner, drinks in another, games in the third and their double chair in the fourth. He unfolded a table and set it in front of the chairs.

Tim frowned. “I was hoping we could go a little… old fashioned this year?”

Wilhelm looked at him. “Like what?”

“Like, no chairs or a table, just us sitting on the blanket.”

Staring blankly at Tim, Wilhelm finished setting up the table. “I’m an old man, Tim. I can’t just sit on the ground. I won’t be able to get back up.”

“You’re not _that_ old. But you don’t have to sit on the ground, but I’m going to.” He found a spot and spread out on it on his stomach. He grabbed a book and began to read it.

Wilhelm moved the table over to Tim’s chair, allowing himself full view of Tim’s ass. Wilhelm opened his own book, _The Island of Dr. Moreau_ and began to read it. But slowly, out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Tim’s butt as he adjusted. Every time Tim moved, Wilhelm’s eyes were brought away from the print. It didn’t help with the form-fitting capris Tim wore that shaped his butt perfectly. And the lower back that peeked out of his shirt was beginning to drive Wilhelm crazy. It had just been a normal button down shirt Tim had pulled from his closet. But then he’d tied the ends, exposing just a small bit of skin. Wilhelm had wanted to sink his teeth into that part the moment he’d seen it. And he’d almost done so when Tim had wrapped the scarf around his head, causing the shirt to ride up and expose more skin. But Wilhelm had stopped himself, knowing they would never have left the house if he’d started something.

Finally, he sighed and rubbed his neck.

Tim looked over at the sound and gasped. “Oh! We never put **sunscreen** on you!” Jumping to his feet, he pulled out the bottle.

Only Tim would have caught the extremely subtle, sly smirk on Wilhelm if he’d been looking. But he hadn’t been. So, when he turned around and saw the man had removed his shirt, Tim dropped the bottle.

All of Wilhelm’s build and muscle shone in the sun, his chest, shoulders and back covered in greying hair. His toned arms, hairier than the rest of his body, rested on the arm of the chair. He pointed to the bottle on the floor.

Tim did not hear what he was saying. It would not register. But he did look where Wilhelm had pointed and noticed he’d dropped the bottle. Flushing horribly, he picked it up and swallowed. He was not used to Wilhelm this unclothed in public. He forced his legs to walk over to his husband.

“Back first,” Wilhelm said, turning in his chair to give Tim access.

Tim stepped up to Wilhelm’s back and stared for a moment, his brain static. He opened the lid and squirted some into his hand. He looked around to see if anyone was watching. When he saw how secluded they were, he was glad.

“Hurry before I fry,” Wilhelm whispered.

Tim’s attention was snapped back to Wilhelm. He swallowed hard again. He spread it in both of his hands and began to spread it over Wilhelm’s back.

“Oh, that feels good,” Wilhelm groaned.

It vibrated through Tim thoroughly. He looked around again, but still no one could see their intimate moment. Timothy poured some more in his hand and smoothed the sunscreen into every inch of his back. When that was done, Wilhelm turned so Timothy could get his front and sides. This was worse for Tim because Wilhelm could see his face and knew how affected Tim was with all of this.

Wilhelm smirked and sat up straight, flexing his muscles just the slightest.

Tim blew a puff of air out. “Stop it!” he hissed. “This is hard enough, without you making it worse.”

Wilhelm eyed Tim. “I wouldn’t say it’s hard enough.”

Timothy accidentally squeezed more sunscreen from the bottle than he wanted. He huffed and began to work it into Wilhelm’s skin, pointedly avoiding eye contact.

He could feel Wil’s gaze on him and he had to concentrate hard not to look at him. Suddenly, Wil’s pecs began to dance under Tim’s hands. Startled, Tim stopped moving and watched. Then, he burst out laughing.

Wilhelm’s smile was hidden in his beard, but Tim saw it. He kissed Wilhelm fully, feeling the dancing chest under his hands. “I love you, ya know that?”

His smile widened. “I know. That’s what makes you so easy.”

“Of course,” he huffed. Timothy continued to apply the lotion.

Wilhelm caught his chin and pushed it upwards so Tim looked at him again. “I love you, too. You’re my heart, Timothy.” He pulled Tim into a gruff kiss that melted him. He was sat on Wilhelm’s lap and kissed some more.

“We need to finish…”

Wilhelm pressed kisses, silencing Timothy. But Wil pulled away, smirking. “Okay, you can finish.”

Timothy was in a daze, but nodded. He finished Wilhelm’s chest and stomach and moved to his shoulders, feeling the toned muscles underneath. His shoulders and arms were Tim’s favorite. He loved how strong Wilhelm was, especially when Tim was the opposite. He was safe in these incredibly strong arms and hands and knew he could always trust Wilhelm.

He finished with that and turned to Wilhelm’s face. The man frowned when Timothy squeezed some more out onto his hand. “What’s that for?”

“Your face.”

Wilhelm grimaced. “It’s fine.”

“Until your face fries.”

“It’s mostly beard, there’s nothing to fry.”

But Timothy plopped some on Wilhelm’s nose. “I’ll be quick.” Wilhelm growled, but stayed still as Timothy covered his face with sunscreen and then to his ears and lastly, the back of Wilhelm’s neck, where he hung his hands there and pulled the man in for a kiss to sooth him. It worked beautifully, appeasing Wilhelm in no time.

Tim stood and returned the bottle to the bag as Wilhelm put his shirt back on. They went back to reading for a while until Timothy felt hungry. He stretched and sat up.

He turned to Wil, but found the man had already looked up from his book. “I’m getting hungry. You?”

He shrugged.

“Well, I’ll get us some food, since it is past dinner time.”

But Wilhelm shook his head. “Let me. You stay there.”

Tim stayed put, sitting on his knees and watching Wilhelm kneel over the bag. He pulled the sandwiches out and the different berries Sasha and August had given them. He opened the bag of chips and set them next to everything.

He then sat next to Timothy and handed him the sandwich. Tim’s eyes widened. “You’re sitting with me?”

Wilhelm shrugged. “Guess I like makin’ ya happy or something.”

Timothy wrapped his arms around Wilhelm, kissing him on the cheek. “Oh, thank you! I’ve always wanted to have a **picnic** with you!”

Wilhelm shrugged, but Timothy caught the smile hidden under the beard. Wil grabbed a blackberry and put it to Tim’s lips. Timothy giggled and slowly opened his mouth for Wil to push it in. Tim sucked on Wilhelm’s thumb a moment before Wilhelm pulled away to grab another one. He fed Tim a strawberry, which was eaten in two bites. Before feeding the second half to Tim, Wilhelm rubbed the red juice over Tim’s lips. It trickled down his chin, his mouth parting to receive the berry.

After a dozen berries, Tim pulled away. “I’m gonna be too full for my sandwich.” Tim wiped the juice with the back of his hand and reached for his sandwich, but stopped and stared at Wilhelm. “Unless you wanna feed me this too?”

It was extremely tempting. “Nah,” Wilhelm said and bit into his own sandwich.

But Timothy knew better, so he ate his sandwich slow, taking his time to bite into the bread. Wilhelm watched him, transfixed. Timothy moaned a little as he ate, closing his eyes and putting on a small show for Wilhelm. Wilhelm took the sandwich from Tim and cut a small piece off and fed it to him. Wilhelm licked his lips when Timothy lapped at Wil’s fingers, getting the excess mayonnaise off.

“You’re killing me,” he said, cutting another small piece off.

Timothy giggled.

Once they were done eating, Wilhelm got up with a groan and sat in his chair to continue reading his book. Timothy smiled. The man looked unphased, but Timothy knew Wilhelm was rattled to his core. He knew that when they got home, Tim was going to be ravaged. It excited Tim. He smiled goofily and opened his book.

When a couple more hours passed and more and more people showed up, Wilhelm stood and stretched. The sun was setting behind the trees. He grabbed a different book, one Tim recognized.

“You think there’ll be some new flowers around here?” he closed his book and stretched. He placed it next to Wil’s and stood, stretching again, which caught Wilhelm’s attention.

“Maybe.” Wilhelm lead the way to the line of trees where the forest began, Tim’s hand in his.

“But what about our stuff?” he asked.

“No one’s gonna steal it.”

Tim eyed it as they disappeared into the forest. “It’s getting late, I don’t want to miss the fireworks…”

Wilhelm smirked. “We can make our own.”

Tim covered his mouth. “ _Public sex_? Who are you?” But he giggled.

They traversed the forest for a while, getting deeper and deeper. After a while Timothy looked around.

“I don’t know where we are. We’re not lost are we?” He looked panicked.

“Relax,” Wilhelm smiled. “I know where we are.” He stopped to look at the plants around him. Handing his book to Timothy, he took out his pocket knife and bent down to gently look at a flower. Timothy smiled. It had been the best thing he’d learned about Wilhelm when they’d started dating seriously. Wilhelm had a secret hobby only the two of them knew about. He loved **pressed flowers**.

“I’m really glad we got to spend today together, Wil. It’s been such a long time. I feel like we’re getting to know each other again.”

Delicately, his large hands used his knife to cut the flower and turned to Tim. Tim opened the book to the newest page and held it open for Wilhelm.

“Do you know which flower this is?” Tim asked quietly.

“Course I do.” He placed the flower and then took out the pen that was hooked to it. He wrote down the information, sitting down on a nearby boulder. Timothy watched, loving how careful Wilhelm was being. He was such a large, overpowering man that it was nice to see the tender side of the man. Either with his flowers or the children, it warmed Timothy and filled his heart.

Putting the book on a different rock next to him, Wilhelm patted his lap for Tim to sit on. Flushing furiously, Timothy walked over and was about to sit sideways, when Wilhelm stopped him.

“Face away from me.”

“Oh… Okay…” Tim turned around, but Wilhelm yanked him backwards. Timothy stumbled, his butt pushing against Wilhelm.

Wilhelm kissed Timothy’s jaw, just under his ear. “This is what I’ve been craving all day. You.”

Timothy’s eyes widened. “Oh…”

“You look so sexy and I can’t wait until we get home.” Wil pressed kisses to Tim’s neck, knowing how it got to the shy man. His large hands faceted Tim’s waist to him. He bit Tim’s ear, pulling and smirking when his breathing changed and he leaned into Wilhelm.

“What if someone sees?”

“Let ‘em.” Wilhelm tugged again on the lobe. “But no one’s gonna see.”

Timothy could feel Wilhelm’s hard erection against him and his brain was turning fuzzy again and he couldn’t remember why this was a bad idea.

He reached for Wil’s neck and turned, pulling both of them into a kiss. Wilhelm claimed those lips for his own. He unbuttoned Timothy’s capris and undies.

Wilhelm groaned. “I knew you were wearing something nice under these.”

Smiling, Tim lifted his butt up as Wil dragged his clothes off. Wil took this time to also tug his shorts down to his ankles. He pressed Tim to him, leading his hips to where they needed to go. Easing down, they both enjoyed the feel of each other.

“Fuck, Tim, I love this ass.” Wil took hold of Tim and pulled him down deeper.

Letting out a whimper, Tim bit his lip and leaned into Wilhelm, his hands running up and down Wil’s arms, feeling the muscles work. Wilhelm took hold of Tim and lifted him, only to drive him back down, over and over again. Tim let his head fall back and let his moans grow louder. No one was around and he didn’t care any longer.

When Wilhelm stopped suddenly, Timothy swore and glared at the man. But Wil wrapped his hand around Tim’s cock, rolling the tip around with his thumb. He bit Tim’s neck, kissing over it. Tim sank into Wilhelm, his attention solely focused on whatever Wilhelm was doing.

“Do you like this, Tim?”

“Yes,” Tim breathed. “Please, Wil, I need more!” Tim reached up to grip the back of Wil’s neck, using it to help buck his hips, which satisfied both parties. Wilhelm stroked Tim’s dick, bringing Timothy to his boiling point. Tim panted and buried his head into Wilhelm, fingers digging into his neck. “Wil… I’m going…” Tim pressed his face against Wil’s skin, muffling his gasps, his hips jutting upward, his cum spilling over Wil’s hand.

“That’s my good Tim,” Wil whispered.

But a firework went off then. It was close and rang all around them. Timothy screamed, startled by the sudden noise. He jumped, tweaking the large man’s dick.

“Oh shit! Oh god! Oh Wilhelm! I’m so, so, so, _so_ sorry!” Tim tried to turn around to look at the man, but was stopped.

“It’s just a firework,” Wil grunted through his teeth.

Another went off and Timothy jumped again, screaming. He shook his head. “No, no, no, I can’t do this, Wil. We’re exposed and those things are too close! We’re going to get caught or hurt.”

Growling, Wil pushed Timothy forward onto his knees. “We’re not going to get caught,” he hissed. He pushed Timothy to bend down low and surrounded the man with his body. He pressed against Timothy, waiting for the man to get used to this new position.

Timothy winced as his elbows and knees dug into the dirt. His butt was now in the air and Wilhelm was mounted behind him. But Wil’s sturdy arm caged Tim from the outside world, cushioning him from the fireworks. Tim took hold of Wil’s wrist and pressed his eyes against it.

Wil lunged into Tim hard, working fast, his hand gripping Tim’s waist. Tim placed his arm under his face to keep it off the ground, but his voice was louder than before. He took Wilhelm’s relentless thrusts, becoming less aware of the explosions around him. Wilhelm kissed the back of Tim’s neck and shoulders.

 A harsh groan passed Tim’s lips. “Fuck me, Wil!”

Wilhelm obliged, smacking into Tim with force, stinging his ass cheeks more and more, but his moans only grew. Finally, with one last, deep lunge, Wilhelm grunted, climaxing into Tim.

Tim’s breathing was heavy, matching Wilhelm’s. A goofy, satisfied smile spread over Tim as Wilhelm gently pulled away, making Tim moan one last time from the sensation. Tim stayed in his position, though, letting his body calm.

“Shit,” Wilhelm sighed, sitting on his knees. “That was better than I imagined. You’re ass is too good.” As he said this, he eyed Tim’s raised butt and smacked it hard.

Tim jolted upright, glaring. “Stop that! It’s sore enough!”

“Is it?” Wilhelm quirked a brow. He reached into his pocket and opened his phone to its flashlight app. He shined it so they could see around them.

Sticking his tongue out at Wil, Timothy tried to stand, but stumbled. Wilhelm steadied him and helped him stand. They dressed, Tim more slowly than Wil, who hadn’t actually stipped off his clothes. He pulled his clothes up and helped Tim steady himself as he dressed.

“Damn, you were crazier than normal,” Tim said, eyeing his husband.

A wolfish grin spread over Wilhelm. “I’ve been waiting all day. Ever since you got dressed.”

Tim blew out a huff. “Well, now I’m all dirty. Everyone’s going to notice!”

“No, they won’t. There are no more fireworks. Everyone’ll be too busy packing up and leaving to notice.”

Tim listened and heard nothing. His eyes grew wide. “We missed them!” He adjusted his clothes as they walked, making them look normal.

Wilhelm wrapped an arm around Tim’s waist. “They light them off every year, we’ll see it next time.”

“You lured me here under the pretense of getting a flower!” Timothy glared.

Wilhelm grinned. He hadn’t written down the name of the common flower he’d already added to his books of pressed flowers. Instead, he’d written down the info he needed to remember this day with Timothy. Another activity crossed off his list.

He kissed Tim’s forehead. “Hey.”

“What?” Tim mumbled.

“Happy Fourth of July.”

After a long moment, Tim sighed. “Yeah, Happy Fourth of July. You owe me though.”

“I’ll make it up to you when we get home. I’ll even wear that lingerie crap you love.”

Tim’s eyes widened. “Really?”

Wilhelm shrugged. “Sure.”

**Author's Note:**

> Check out the other amazingly talented participants!  
> https://bl-summer-bingo.tumblr.com/post/160773746324/borderlands-fandom-summer-bingo-2017
> 
> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: http://nessiefromink.tumblr.com/


End file.
